The Problem with Harry
by CTina
Summary: Harry has a problem. He's in love with Alsiha Bennson a popular sixth year, but both his friends hate her. So he asks Ginny to help him gain Alisha's affection. My first Gin/Harry fic! R/R quickly!


Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is mine.  
  
My very first Harry/Gin fic. Hope you like. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will come out.  
  
The Problem with Harry.  
  
*************** Chapter One  
  
"Hermione, you've got to help me!" Harry pleaded.  
  
Hermione, who was searching through the library for a book on Arithmancy, shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Look Harry, I told you, I can't help you. I'm helpless when it comes to love stuff." She fingered a black binding with the silver letters that read, Your future in Arithmancy.  
  
"Come on Herms, you're a girl"  
  
"Obviously." She stated dryly as she leafed through the book.  
  
"Well, what do girls like?" He asked taking a step to the side but tripped on a foot stool and fell on his butt.  
  
"You could get her book." She said, totally oblivious that he had just fallen.  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
She snapped her book shut and added it to the growing pile by her feet. "I don't know, Harry. Why don't you ask Ron?" Harry stood up to help her take the books to the check out.  
  
"I did, he said to ask you."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Anyway, he wouldn't be much help."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well, because he's liked you since the beginning of fourth year and he only just asked you out this summer."  
  
"Good point." She heaved the books up onto the counter. "I still say you should get her a book. But that's just me. Why don't you ask Lavender or Parvati? Their bound..."  
  
"No way!" He practically shouted.  
  
"Shhh!" Madam Pince hissed. "This is a library."  
  
"Sorry." He wispered.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"The whole school would know I like the most popular sixth year girl."  
  
"It's not like they'd care, Harry, you're not the only one who likes her."  
  
"Ugh, I know."  
  
"Sorry, Harry." Madam Pince handed her the books. And Hermione took them to a nearby table.  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah, thanks anyway, Herms."  
  
Hermione grinned at Harry's retreating back. He'd realise someday that Alisha Bennson wasn't everything.  
  
Later that night when most people were just going to dinner, Harry was still sitting in the huge high backed leather chair in front of the fire.  
  
He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ron and Hermione come down from the dorms holding hainds and whispering together with their heads bent close.  
  
It was Hermione who noticed Harry first. "Harry, you coming?" She called.  
  
He didn't answer. Hermione looked at Ron and raised her eyebrow. She stood in front of Harry and waved, still he didn't notice.  
  
She grinned, "Harry!" She screamed and jumped onto his lap.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open and he glared at Harry.  
  
Harry snapped out of his daze, "Hermione, get off me!" He stood up, puring her onto the floor.  
  
"Geez, Harry, no need to be so rough." She said rubbing her backside.  
  
Ron laughed, his momentary jealousy over. He helped Hermione to her feet. "You looked like not even filibuster's fireworks going off in your ear could have disturbed you." He said to Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I was thinking."  
  
"Of what?" Hermione asked slyly. Ron elbowed her in the ribs. "Oww!" She glared at Ron, who smiled innocently at her, then turned his attention back to Harry, who knew what was coming and glanced wistfully at the dorm stairs.  
  
"Could it be a certain brunette sixth year haunting our friend's mind?" He asked his best friend, knowing it was true.  
  
There was no escaping it. If he didn't talk now, Ron would keep him up all night giving him advise that never worked.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oh God, Harry! Get over it. The only thing she has is looks. She concieted, not at all smart..." Hermione burst out.  
  
"You don't know her!" He said defensively.  
  
'Neither do you.' Thought Ron. He'd been infatuated with Alisha in his third year but she'd treated him as if he was gum on her shoe. He hadn't told anyone about that and then he realized that he liked Hermione. A lot.  
  
"Alright! What do you know about her?" Hermione asked huffily. If only she could make Harry see that Alisha was a bitch.  
  
"I know lots of things. Well, she pretty, she's got lots of friends," Hermione snorted.  
  
"Yeah, all except for Ginny, they're all worse than her. What else about her, Harry-all-knowing-one?"  
  
Harry thought hard. What did he really like about Alisha Bennson? It wasn't helping that his two best friends had him on the spot. He was silent for quite a while.  
  
"Ha! I told you, nothing but looks!"  
  
"Shut up, Hermione! You know everything don't you?" Harry yelled and rose from his seat. "Hermione, the human dictionary. You think that because people aren't as smart as you that they're mean, stupid, dim whatever! I've had enough you and your crap! Good night!" He stormed up the stairs to his dorm where he shut himself in his bed.  
  
"Harry, dear! Dinner's that way." Hermione called softly after Harry in a sing-song voice. She was hurt about what Harry had said. And all for a girl too.  
  
"Come on, Herms. Let's go eat. He'll have forgotton about all this in the morning. Trust me, I know." He put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
She hugged him. "I know." She said. "But I won't"  
  
A week later found Harry pacing once again, in front of the common room fire. Ron was serving his detention with Filch scrubbing the dungeon floors with no magic. He'd gotton his detention for leaving his potions notes behind him in the class room. It would have been alright if his supposed 'notes' were really notes.  
  
You see, Professor Snape had taken away twenty points from Gryffindor because Ron was chewing Drooble's Best Blowing Gum in class and Ron got mad because Snape had just been talking to Malfoy who was also chewing gum very loudly. So instead of taking notes like everyone else, he wrote insults for Snape and every little mean and nasty, smelling, oozing, terrible thing he wanted to do to him. Later that day, Snape found Ron's notes stuffed in one of the school's extra cauldrons  
  
The common room was empty now. It was really late, Ron should have been back already. Harry wanted to tell him that Alisha had said 'Hi' to him in the hall.  
  
The portrait swung open and two girls fell in laughing.  
  
"I can't believe he did that!" exclaimed the fifth year, Kassie Miller, a very pretty black girl with bright hazel eyes.  
  
The other girl on the floor was laughing too hard to spaek, her bright auburn hair clashing horribly with her red face.  
  
Harry cleared hs throat to get their attention. Ginny Weasley, a sixth year, stopped laughing abruptly. Holding her breath she turned to see Harry and exhaled in relief.  
  
"Oh, Harry, it's just you. I thought you were McGonnagle for a second." Ginny had gotten over her fanatical crush on Harry in the fourth year. Now they were just friends.  
  
"Have you seen Ron?" He asked. "I told him I'd wait for him."  
  
Ginny and Kassie burst into fresh giggles.  
  
"He...he..." She couldn't speak she was laughing too hard.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Filch."  
  
He grinned, anticipating something great.  
  
"We set up a trap for Mrs. Norris but Ron set it off instead."  
  
The three friends sat in a circle in front of the fire and talked for a while untill Kassie stood up and yawned.  
  
"I have to get to bed, see you tommorow."  
  
"'Night, Kass."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
When she was gone, Harry turned to Ginny, "Now that we're alone, I wanted to ask a favor of you."  
  
She smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Okay. I know you're friends with Alisha Bennson and I was kind of wondering if you'd set us up."  
  
She shook her head to herself. "Harry. I don't mean to burst your bubble, but Alsiha isn't a very good person for you. You could do so much better."  
  
"Please, Gin. For me?"  
  
Ginny sighed. He was the third guy that week who had asked her for help with Alisha. The only difference was that Harry was a friend. Shje owed it to him to help him out. Even thoughshe didn't believe she was truly helping him.  
  
She nodded reluctantly. "I'll help you, Harry. But let me warn you this might take a while."  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever it takes. Thanks Gin." She stood up and hugged him then left for bed. Being careful to not wake the other two sixth year girls. She remembered a time when she had been so infatuated with someone that she would have done anything to get him. Tired of waiting, she had finally grown out of her 'crush' on Harry. She was convinced that he also would grow out of Alisha.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Review quickly and the next chapter will be out faster. 


End file.
